


Gentron Day 2: Childhood Friend

by sunshinehime



Series: Gentron Week Event 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, dont @ me, platonic hance, since this is pre-kerberos, these two have the best friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: "Hey! Wanna play with me?"A simple question hangs in the air.The boy in front of him holds out his hand, blue eyes sparkling like the ocean on a sunny day. His wide grin reveals a few gaps where baby teeth used to be.He can barely look him in the eye and his old habit of stuttering his words rears its ugly head again. He expects the boy to get annoyed with him and leave in a huff. But it seems this day is full of surprises.





	Gentron Day 2: Childhood Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So I really really wanted to combine the clothes sharing prompt with this one too but then realized they wear different sized clothing and got sad. But I like how this came out anyway, platonic Hance is so cute.

"Hey! Wanna play with me?"

A simple question hangs in the air.

The boy in front of him holds out his hand, blue eyes sparkling like the ocean on a sunny day. His wide grin reveals a few gaps where baby teeth used to be.

He can barely look him in the eye and his old habit of stuttering his words rears its ugly head again. He expects the boy to get annoyed with him and leave in a huff. But it seems this day is full of surprises.

The blue-eyed boy instead grabs his hand and pulls him along, weaving through the halls of the Galaxy Garrison like a pro. "C'mon, I'll show you my secret hideout. I found it when Ronnie -- she's my big sister -- came to this school and it's really cool cause there's a garden with pretty flowers and super tall plants and it's in the desert and it's so cool that people make things grow there..." His chatter continues and he lets the other’s words wash over him. It's nice to be around someone with so much energy, even if he doesn't understand where it comes from or why he decided to come to him of all people.

They finally arrive at a [huge greenhouse](https://www.sonnenberg.org/product/give-greenhouse-restoration/) in the large Garrison building. The blue-eyed boy pushes the glass door open and barges inside as if he owns the place, dragging him in as well.

"See? Isn't it pretty? Ronnie showed me this place before. She said everyone works really hard to make it really nice and they all take care of the plants." He waves his hands around, clearly dying to touch everything in site. The boy faces him again and he almost flinches at the attention. "My name is Lance! What's yours?"

He doesn't expect that and freezes, mind blank. But Lance just waits, eyes occasionally looking around before focusing on him again. "It-it's um. My n-name is Iakopo."

Lance's eyes widen, voice soft with...awe? "Iakopo. That's a really nice name." Iakopo is shocked. No one gets his name right the first time. And Lance sounds happy, not confused or annoyed with how different it is. In his surprise, Iakopo lets Lance pull him further into the massive area with little resistance, until they happen upon a [cozy little enclosure](https://www.houzz.com/photos/cape-cod-greenhouse-contemporary-landscape-vancouver-phvw-vp~726451) tucked away in the far back. There's a tiny fountain, the water's gurgles soft and soothing. Next to it is a small stone bench that Lance immediately sits on. Iakopo sits next to him, keeping a healthy distance between them.

Until Lance scoots up much closer and smiles at him again, swinging his legs out. Being this close to someone not his family is strange. But not bad. It feels balmy and cozy, like the beach near his home. Lance is loud and confident and really nice and Iakopo wishes they could be friends.

"Isn't it pretty? I come here every time we visit Ronnie. You looked kinda scared so I took you here to make you feel better."

Iakopo's eyes widen. He did this for him? His chest feels warm and he doesn't hold back the slow smile that forms. He finds himself able to look at Lance for the first time. "Thank you."

Lance returns it by holding his hand again and Iakopo wraps his own fingers around it. They sit like this, Lance talking about how cool his sister is as well as the rest of his big family, while Iakopo mostly listens. He ends up mentioning his own family in the end, that his dad does work for the Garrison sometimes and they all come to the school to visit when he does.

Eventually a teenage girl comes around to pick Lance up, who Iakopo guesses must be Ronnie. Before he goes, he steps forward and surprises Iakopo with a hug. What’s even more surprising is that he returns it without a second thought. Then the two leave and Iakopo is left alone again for now. He gets up from the bench and walks back to his own family, occasionally stopping to wipe at his eyes. He knows he’ll never see that friendly gap-filled smile and those kind ocean blue eyes again.

* * *

"Iakopo, is that you? Oh wow hey!" And before he can get a good look at the source of that voice he's swept up in a tight hug that he automatically returns, before realizing who he's hugging.

"Lance? Lance, oh my gosh, it’s really you!" It's been a few years at least and Lance is a little taller with all his teeth fully filled in. But he could never forget those eyes and that loud, energetic voice. They finally separate and Lance seizes the moment to brandish a slip of paper.

"I’m in the cargo pilot program now but I’ll be in fighter class once they see what I can really do. Yours truly can't let such talent go to waste after all." Lance says with a hand to his chest and head turned to the side. Iakopo can’t help but chuckle at the dramatic pose.

“And when I checked my schedule it turns out that we're gonna be dormmates! Isn't that the coolest? We can have sleepovers and sneak snacks in our room and..." Iakopo lets the sound of Lance's chatter wash over him again. He thinks back to when they first met and it hits him how much he craved this. He never would have believed they could reconnect again but here they are and Iakopo is certain he'll make the best of it.

They become positively inseparable, despite being in two completely different career tracks. Their personalities complement each other. Iakopo slowly gains more confidence due to Lance's outgoing nature, so he ends up being more social while getting involved in some truly hairbrained schemes. And in turn Lance has someone calming to vent to, giving him a better outlet for his high energy.

Iakopo is truly grateful for meeting him that fateful day. Not to mention that Lance really does make good on them having sleepovers and smuggling in snacks, which is always a bonus.

* * *

"If his real name is Iakopo why the hell does everyone, especially _you_, at the Garrison call him 'Hunk’?"

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge are scattered around the first two's shared dorm room, with everyone sitting either on the bed or on the floor next to it.

Before Lance can get a word in edgewise, Hunk speaks up. "Well it's funny you should ask. So I come back from summer break and apparently puberty hit me ‘like a truck full of sexy,’ according to yours truly." And Hunk gestures to Lance, who stands and takes a quick bow while Pidge rolls his eyes.

"I walk in class just before the professor comes in and this is the first time Lance has seen me since before the break.” Hunk stops before the next part, and can feel his face burning up as he hides behind his hands. “He looks at me and before I can say anything, he points and shouts ‘Who's that Hunk over there!’ In front of our entire class.” He looks up again at Pidge. “Guess what name ended up sticking after that?"

"Ouch, that sucks."

Lance throws an arm around Hunk. "I don't see why you're still mad at me for. Can you blame a guy for ogling? You came in with those massive guns as biceps, almost a whole foot taller, and your chin suddenly chiseled."

"Seriously Lance, you sound like a creep."

“And you’re way too uptight. Next time I go babe-hunting you’re coming with m--” Lance only stops when Pidge’s thick textbook hits him right in the stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I stan Lance. If I saw my friend get that hot in that little time I'd called them a hunk too. Also it only just occurred to me how much casual queerness I cram into my work, especially when it comes to Lance being a silly flirt. It's nice just being able to do that I guess.


End file.
